


Paradise Lost | 失乐园

by LylaWong



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaWong/pseuds/LylaWong
Summary: 天哪我竟然写了这么长（？本来只想写chapter1的结果后来想想为什么不往后写呢就写一点想一点这样，反正主要是在高黄色啊！所以情节很差而且我还不太会讲话。写到最后感觉收不了尾。甚至还想过写病娇小姑娘，小姑娘黑化用吉他砸死渣男这样！但是想了想前面一点铺垫都没有写出来一定要被骂（但是病娇我以后一定要写(/□＼*)接下来大概想试试写那个疗养院的40代乔治x15岁果果的脑洞，但是我决定在这之前重新看几遍纪录片不要再（如此过分的）ooc了。看文多年但是可以说是第一次正经写，写的不好但是如果您能看完我真是太感激了。●|￣|＿ ⬅️给您鞠躬！





	1. Chapter 1

I.

林果今天看来家里教钢琴的哈里森先生的眼神有些不一样。

之前林果从来没有仔细地打量过哈里森先生，毕竟他只是个十四岁的小姑娘，对待钢琴课呀芭蕾课呀礼仪课呀想的只是一概糊弄过去了事——只是他妈妈觉得他应该学这些而已。小姑娘的身体太弱了，没法和同龄的孩子一块上学，家里就请了老师来教。

但是今天林果突然就注意到了哈里森先生瘦削的脸，有锋利的眉峰的浓眉和忧郁的眼睛——林果认为这是一双难以看透的眼睛。

“来，上周的曲子。”哈里森先生搬了凳子在林果的琴凳旁坐下，扫了一眼林果。

林果慌忙移开视线，开始弹琴。

林果忍不住还时不时用余光扫向旁边。他觉得哈里森先生衬衫褶皱下藏着的身体，和他能见到的其他男性，比如教文学课的老先生，自己的父亲，隔着窗子看到外面疯跑的男孩子完全不一样。林果感到哈里森先生身材清瘦，透露着少年气，但是他又有明显的喉结，小臂隐约的青筋还有修长手指上略粗的指节。林果感觉这些东西散发着陌生又诱惑的气味，这是他第一次嗅到这种气味。

哈里森边听边漫不经心地翻手里的琴谱。他认为这孩子实在没有什么天赋可言，好在这家家长也并不在意。外面的雨声几乎盖过了小姑娘的琴声。哈里森的注意力完全从小姑娘的弹奏转移开了，他开始回想来之前的乐队排练。

哈里森是当地小有名气的乐队的吉他手。只是乐队收入实在拮据，空闲时间才来做钢琴家教——哪怕哈里森甚至认为自己并不太会弹钢琴。今天自己的曲子又一次被乐队里另外两个家伙无视，哈里森觉得在他们面前越是想表现点什么，自己反而越不受重视。

林果能感受到他的哈里森先生的心不在焉。他心里突然有点生气。他噘着嘴，故意用力弹错了下一小节。

这处明显的错误果然让哈里森的注意力重新回到身边的小姑娘上。

“停，这一节不对。”哈里森说“重来一次。”

小姑娘更生气了，他的哈里森先生甚至没有抬头。十四岁少女的脾气就像夏天的骤雨。这次他故意错的更离谱。

哈里森叹了一口气，起身同林果坐到一张琴凳上，开始示范刚刚的段落。平时教新曲子的时候哈里森先生就是这样坐着他旁边的，但是今天不一样，今天林果什么都听不清，他看着哈里森先生的按在琴键上有力的指节，开始希望自己就是这架钢琴，他身上开始发热，然后他开始对自己脑子里的东西感到新奇又害羞，随后他感到恍惚，她微颤的手伸向了琴键上哈里森先生的手。

哈里森一惊，他停下来看向身边的少女。少女感觉自己的手不再受控制，像飞蛾想靠近光一样，他柔嫩的指尖抚上哈里森先生修长的手指，是梦里抚摸过他的漂亮手指。哈里森先生的手很凉，少女感到浑身战栗，直打哆嗦，但他继续把每根手指都顺着哈里森先生手背的筋络又抚上每一个指节，最后轻轻握住。林果终于抬起头望着哈里森先生，嘴唇还微微颤抖着。

哈里森先生看着面前的少女，他刚学会拿起作为少女的武器，但是一个十四岁的少女根本藏不住心思，哈里森一眼就看透了。但他知道这不对，小姑娘从小就是笼子里的金丝雀，但他到了该跟学校里男孩子约会的年纪，而且他也并不明白自己的想法。林果迷离的蓝眼睛里闪着微弱的光，娇嫩透红的脸上一半是期盼，一半是羞怯。外面的雨声让哈里森更心烦意乱。他随即又想到了自己在乐队里不被重视，以及彻夜演出之后的头晕目眩，那些尖叫的时髦女孩，回到家里的空虚。哈里森想着眼前唾手可得的少女的身体，要是能让他逃避这些半刻也好。

哈里森能感觉到林果滚烫的手，从那只被握住的手，通过小臂，炽热的什么东西被注入了大脑。尽管他还抱有愧疚，但还是叹了口气，吻了少女通红的耳垂，又一路吻向他微张的嘴唇。林果的呼吸夹着湿热的气息触到了他的脸。少女在他的吻的间隙还会扬起头来，试着用自己的嘴唇轻轻触碰哈里森的脸。渐渐的哈里森的一只手轻轻抓住了林果的头发，他把自己的身体贴得离林果更近。

这一会哈里森心中对林果的愧疚全然消失了。他与少女的肉体一相碰，所有的烦恼都融化在少女的脸蛋和嘴唇里，他只想在这温柔里沉得更深，躲开他不尽人意的工作，空虚无聊的生活。他终于把林果整个压在琴凳上，撕掉他裙子上精致的蕾丝，把扣子整个扯掉——哈里森讨厌林果总穿的这种裙子，这让他想起上流人士的无聊虚伪。所以他更用力的把裙子整个撕开，丝带和花边落在地上。哈里森猛烈的动作使他身下的林果已经从羞怯变成了恐惧，可是他的力气怎么够反抗现在的哈里森先生呢。哈里森先生的手经过林果纤细紧实的大腿，他能感受到少女汗毛树立，终于摸到了想要摸索的地方，林果脸上露出了乞求的神色。

“哈里森先生……”

林果甚至已经不再能清楚地咬字。

“叫我乔治。”

他说着，然后更用力地把自己的身体压向林果。


	2. Chapter 2

II.   
林果现在是受到诱惑打开魔盒的潘多拉——他甚至不能再关上魔盒的盖子。少女的裙子已经不再遮体，她新鲜未曾向人展示过的躯体开始逐渐展现在近乎失去理智的哈里森先生眼前。

少女的惊恐使她拼命拨开哈里森先生游走在自己胯间和胸前的手。哈里森觉得厌烦，干脆拾起掉在地上的丝带，猛地抓住林果的胳膊，将之在林果的头上反绑。现在小姑娘彻底败下阵来，她挣扎着扭动身体，后果只不过是残破的裙子更多地从自己的身体上滑落。褪下林果点缀着精致刺绣和蕾丝的内衣对哈里森来说已经是水到渠成——现在林果只着一双长筒袜，双手反绑被压在琴凳上。

哈里森好像欣赏艺术品一样起身打量了眼前的景象，林果的躯体都还没有发育完全，更像诱人的青苹果。这幼嫩的肉体使哈里森感到罪恶，罪恶又平添了他的欲望。于是他随即又摸索到少女的花蕾。林果已经湿的一塌糊涂，哈里森再也忍受不了，猛地冲破了贞洁的城墙，进入了少女的身体。第一次被进入的少女疼得浑身僵直，两行眼泪徐徐流淌下来。随后她却在疼痛之间感受到了未有过的快乐，那种感觉让她浑身酥软。林果被绑住的双手紧紧握拳，悬在半空的双脚勾起。小姑娘甚至都不会迎合老师的动作，就直挺挺摊在琴凳上任凭哈里森摆布。但是哈里森并不在意，还有什么事比探索一位少女未曾开放的花苞似的身体更能让男人感到兴奋的呢？

哈里森先生此时想变成楔子，每一次动作都从少女的腰间深深地插入，将自己锲入少女的最深处。林果和那些他从酒吧带回去的女人完全不一样，同那些女人做仿佛是例行公事，那些女人身上的气味只能更让哈里森想到自己令人窒息的生活。眼前的少女不一样，林果是被圈养的未经世事的小姑娘，是上流社会家里端庄的小姐，是没有开放的娇嫩花苞。哈里森恰恰利用了她的未经世事，否则每天为生计担忧的闲散青年怎么会得到这样的少女——而恰恰就是粗暴地破坏精致的尤物恰恰能给人带来非同寻常的快感。

林果努力压制住自己想要大叫的冲动。最初的惊恐已经被兴奋压制住，她咬住嘴唇，但还是抑制不住发出吚吚呜呜的声音。哈里森先生的动作带给他一阵阵酥麻妙不可言的感觉，偶尔过于用力又会使她疼痛，她便不由得叫出短暂的啊的一声，随即又像躲避什么似的咬住下唇。林果的咿咿呀呀只不过实在向哈里森先生的冲动火上浇油而已，他更加快了下身的动作，最后在小姑娘身体里一泄而出。林果的身体也痉挛起来，随即她扭动身体，又把头转向一边——小姑娘人生当中第一次有了冲顶的体验。

哈里森先生直起腰，开始整理自己的衣服。这时他气喘吁吁，额头上满是密密麻麻的汗珠，背部的衬衫也微微被汗黏在身体上。林果还躺在琴凳上，没有力气动弹，可是看着这样的哈里森先生，她竟然有一丝期待，期待下一次这样的体验。整理好衣服的哈里森先生给林果松了绑，又顺便含住了林果胸前一边的小樱桃，使坏似的吮吸着。刚刚放松的林果又开始嗯呀地哼起来，还被长筒袜包裹的小腿在琴凳下面直蹬。不过林果已经不再反抗，她刚刚重获自由的双手主动地抚上了哈里森先生的头发和脖颈。哈里森顺势又一路吻到林果的嘴唇。

“起来吧，你家里人是不是要回来了。”

这一句话把林果拉回现实。她猛地坐起来，腰和胯间还隐约感觉酸痛，可是突然开始对刚刚的事情感到难以相信。林果顾不上哈里森先生，慌忙收拾了散落在地上自己裙子和内衣的残骸，抱着跑回楼上自己的卧室，换了别的衣服下来。再下楼的时候哈里森先生就坐在琴凳旁的椅子上，跟今天他刚来的时候看起来一模一样。

林果更加恍惚了，这时传来家里大门打开的声音，小姑娘慌忙坐回钢琴前。是林果的妈妈回来了，哈里森先生随即站起来和自己的雇主报告了林果的学习进度，然后又转向她。

“今天就学到这，这周请好好练习，那么，再见。”

林果没接言，只是逃跑似的回到自己房间，反锁上门，背靠着门瘫坐在地上，失神了很久很久。她还能感觉到两腿之间还留存着的哈里森先生的痕迹，可是怎么都不能相信刚刚发生的事了。


	3. Chapter 3

III.   
林果的钢琴课是每周一次。这周林果魂不守舍，文学课上老师布置的背诵背得一塌糊涂，算术课更是大脑空白，甚至在芭蕾课上做猫跳还崴了脚。那个下午的事情在夜深人静的时候总会出现在少女的脑海，每当这时林果就觉得浑身发热。她不知所措地在被子里蜷缩起来，把头埋进怀里的玩具熊里。她希望下周哈里森先生不要再来了才好，干脆和妈妈讲她讨厌钢琴，学得够多了，已经不想学了。

一周过去了，林果最终也没有讲。钢琴课上午是礼仪课，林果因为心不在焉又被严厉的老师训斥，偷偷抹眼角的眼泪。中午吃过饭，林果的妈妈开始为下午去朋友家喝茶梳妆打扮，林果并没有从她口中听到下午钢琴课取消了之类——如果有的话，一般哈里森先生都会提前通知。林果借口午睡回房间休息，可是哪里睡得着，干脆不安地在房间里来回踱步，经过穿衣镜，林果不禁停下来打量镜中的自己。小姑娘留着栗色的短发，侧面鬓角留的很长，把本来就巴掌大的小脸衬的更惹人怜爱了。林果的脸还带着小孩子似的肉感，脸上最引人注目的就是那一双大眼睛，那尺寸仿佛只有在娃娃上才能见到似的，颜色是令人难以置信的湛蓝，下垂的眼角又楚楚可怜。林果从小就知道，只要他向大人们乞求地眨眨眼睛，没有人能不马上满足她的要求。林果想到这里得意地冲镜子里的自己眨眨眼睛，随即目光向下移动，林果的身材小巧，还未完全出落成女性的身体，但是漂亮的曲线也初见雏形。她突然发现自己的裙子背后有些难看的褶皱，随即打算换掉，思索一会最后干脆洗了澡，由里至外全套换了新的，然后整个人趴在自己的小床上。因为妈妈还在，所以这次哈里森先生应该不会做什么吧，为什么刚刚去洗了澡，哈里森先生今天会来吗，哈里森平时都做些什么，哈里森先生还在别的孩子家做家教吗，那么他……林果的脑子俨然变成了繁忙的火车站，火车站里来来往往的全是哈里森先生。

楼下传来妈妈的呼喊把林果从思绪火车站里一下子拉了回来。是哈里森先生来了，林果慌忙整理了连衣裙，胡乱用手指顺了几下头发，边回应着妈妈边跑下楼。客厅里哈里森先生正在和女主人寒暄，脸上是礼貌又没有什么别的感情的微笑。衣服穿的也是好像每次来上课都穿着差不多的皱巴巴的衬衫和牛仔裤，衬衫袖子胡乱卷到小臂中部，露出来半截林果无数次暗地观察过的腕部和手。林果感到太尴尬了，他为了躲避对视，径直小跑到钢琴前坐好——林果家的三角钢琴摆在客厅的最里面一端，坐在琴后面正好暂时躲起来。但是这也是无意义的尝试罢了，结束寒暄的哈里森先生也走过来了，林果妈妈在背后大声嘱咐林果认真练习，然后就接着为了茶会打扮自己去了。

林果不敢抬头看哈里森先生，但是哈里森先生今天没有另搬椅子，而是直接挨着林果坐下来，没有说话，直接弹起了上次林果故意弹错了的那首曲子。说哈里森内心毫无起伏也不甚恰当，不过并不是因为获得了一个女人，也不是因为地点是什么琴凳之类的。哈里森平时的无聊就是靠不同的女孩子打发的，准备间啊，车里，周围人都喝的烂醉的聚会上或者是自己租下的狭小住所里。而对林果，哈里森认为自己是发现了某片新大陆的人，虽然现在一片荒芜，但是他尽可以依自己的想法改造这片土地，使其满足自己。哈里森在感到身下少女生硬的动作的时候，心里就有了这样的计划。今天他故意假装若无其事，林果不知所措的样子使他有点得意，曲子弹毕，他下低头贴近林果的耳朵。

“这段还记得吗，能不能试着弹一遍？”

林果都能感到哈里森先生的呼吸触到自己的脸蛋。她把头低得更低了，开始并不流利地弹起琴来。谁能想到哈里森先生的手直接摸起自己的大腿，并逐渐向下摸索，大有要探索裙底的趋势。小姑娘吓得浑身战栗，手也顾不上弹琴。要知道她的妈妈还时不时地从客厅经过。哈里森先生倒表现得好像那手不是自己的，还略微抬高音量，语气倒是慢悠悠地抱怨起来。

“这孩子怎么回事，上周就是这里没弹好。这周又没有好好练习吗？”

女主人听见了，从里屋探出头来，向林果呵斥似的：“这孩子啊，不知怎么回事，尤其是这周，干什么都魂不守舍似的。还请老师费心了。”然后瞪了小姑娘一眼，接着忙自己的事情了。

哈里森“哼”一声撇嘴笑了一下，下面的手已经如愿摸索到了裙底。“接着这里继续弹。“说着他在林果大腿上狠狠地扭了一下。

林果一半紧张，一半被哈里森先生唤醒得有些迷离，他继续弹着练习曲，抑制住表情上的变化，但是哈里森一眼就能看出他的花容失色。逐渐地，哈里森的手已经摸到了最深处早已湿润的花蕾，小姑娘怕引起自己母亲的注意，丝毫不敢停下弹琴的手，但是呼吸已经变得急促又潮热。

终于，女主人在门口向哈里森先生打了招呼，并嘱咐林果认真练习，关门离开了。哈里森先生礼貌地向女主人点头微笑，手指却继续在小姑娘腿间游走。听到关门声的一刻，林果急忙移开哈里森先生的手。

”哈里森先生，请别……“

她抬起头，又使出惯用的乞求的眼神，眨巴着闪着泪花的委屈的大眼睛，撅起小嘴，看着他的哈里森。

当然这一切让哈里森更不可能停下了，林果自己也是知道这点的。哈里森捧起小姑娘的脸，用力的吻了下去。林果对吻的回应也生疏极了，但这生疏使得哈里森更想吃掉面前的小姑娘，他用力吮吸她的舌尖，然后是嘴唇，然后小姑娘的双手也抚摸上了哈里森的小臂。

这个吻很久很久，林果甚至感觉有些窒息。不过，她一周以来的心思好像都被解开了似的，她确认了哈里森先生想要她，她也想要哈里森先生。哈里森先生的脸庞即使带有了情欲还是充满少年气，林果感觉他的笑里多了一些温柔，还多了一些轻佻。哈里森先生单是动一动那英气的眉毛，小姑娘就开始春心荡漾了。

不过现在哈里森并没有进一步动作，他的计划是唤醒小姑娘身体里沉睡的欲望的猛兽，然后彻底驯服它。林果有点慌，他又轻轻唤了哈里森先生的名字。

哈里森凑近，脸几乎贴到林果的脸，在林果耳边轻声问，”怎么了？“问罢又含住了林果的耳垂。一股电流通过了小姑娘全身，她支支吾吾说不出话来，于是哈里森先生继续用舌尖轻抚小姑娘小巧的耳朵，湿热的呼吸打在林果脖颈。

”你这样支支吾吾我可听不懂的呀。“他在小姑娘耳边细语。小姑娘感觉浑身酥软，想说的话刚到嘴边已经羞得满脸通红，于是别过脸去。这哪里难得倒哈里森，他的脸一冷，恢复以往钢琴教师的样子，直起身来远离了林果的脸。林果慌了，她扯住哈里森先生的衣袖，用及其细弱的声音嘟囔了一句。

”哈里森先生，我想要…“

哈里森心里满足起来，他的计划已经开始实施了。但是他仍然不满足，挣脱小女孩的手，又漫不经心地抚摸琴键。

“要什么？”

林果简直要哭了。刚刚说的话已经让小姑娘羞得想干脆死掉算了。但是哈里森先生刚刚游走在她腿间的手已经使小女孩没有办法顾及矜持。她低着头咬住嘴唇，想了一会，突然又仰起头主动吻上了哈里森先生紧闭的嘴唇。哈里森不为所动，林果向小鸡啄米一样吻着哈里森先生的脸，最后把脸埋进哈里森的怀里。不停地嘟囔着，哈里森先生，求你了，求你了。

哈里森大获全胜。他像摸小猫一样摸着林果的头发。

“那么你不想邀请我去你房间里看看吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

IV.  
林果的房间就像个小公主的房间似的——没有家长不会分外疼爱这样漂亮的小女孩，况且女孩子身体又不太好，又骗了不知道多少关心。房间里的家具都是白色，上面有精致的雕花和金色装饰。书桌，梳妆台，大的过分的衣柜一应俱全。到处都有标志着房间主人是个小姑娘的东西，粉色有花边的床笠和枕头，床上和地上摆满了各式各样的毛绒玩具，椅子上搭着那种几件衬衫和衬裙之类，桌子上还有吃了一半包装精美的曲奇饼，总之房间里散发着香甜。

哈里森倒也去过不少女孩家，不过那些女孩的住处布置大多和他差不多随便。他坐在床上环顾四周，林果的床也异常柔软，哈里森感觉到自己与这里格格不入，倒是站在旁边的林果，仿佛天生就该点缀在这里似的。于是他一把把林果揽入怀里，总之又是一番接吻和摸索，小姑娘的衣服也褪得干干净净，只剩腰间被撩起来的裙子。当然这过程当中林果还是不免反抗，只不过作用甚微罢了。乔治从背后环住林果，轻轻吻着小姑娘有漂亮线条的瘦弱肩膀，一阵阵战栗传遍了林果的全身，她更使劲地挣扎了几下。

林果的拒绝配合又让哈里森想起了他驯服她的计划。突然，哈里森的两只手分别擒住林果乱扑腾的双手，一只手缓缓引导至裙底，另一只手则触及少女胸部的隆起。

“不要！哈里森先生！”

林果像是碰到什么可怕的东西一样，猛烈地想将手缩回，只是力气上根本不是哈里森先生的对手。哈里森不顾小姑娘的求饶，继续引导着小姑娘用一只手指爱抚自己的花蕾，另一只手抚摸着胸前小樱桃似的已经鼓胀起来的两点。渐渐地，小姑娘开始气喘吁吁，悬空小腿紧紧勾住哈里森的腿，脖颈沁出细密的汗滴，向一边别过头去。哈里森感受到了她身体微微的痉挛——他喜欢观察林果此时的表情，以往雪白的皮肤好像能滴出血来，虽然表情又气又恼，但那明明像娃娃一样的可爱脸蛋却透露着情欲。

哈里森要告知未经人事的小姑娘她体内的欲望，对哈里森的欲望。这是哈里森操纵她的把柄。

可能是因为荷尔蒙的缘故，现在的林果面色潮红，身上的皮肤也透着血色，比往常更加娇嫩了。哈里森腰下早已像起火一般，他自然不甘心尽享受目视的乐趣。他松开林果的手，抚着小姑娘的腰将整个人转过来面朝自己，又是一个湿热又绵长的吻。吻罢小姑娘也说不出话，撒娇似的用拳头捶打哈里森的胸口。

这时林果早就赤条条被哈里森搂在怀里，哈里森的衣服反而丝毫未动。

“宝贝，老师现在好热，帮我脱掉衬衫好吗。”

哈里森分明拿出了上课的语气。但那一句宝贝却让林果感到又一阵全身酥麻。

“是，哈里森先生。”

林果温顺地答应着，用微微发抖的手一颗一颗解开哈里森的扣子，解到后来本来已经心急如焚的哈里森等不及了，一把拨开林果因为紧张更加笨拙的手，几乎是扯掉了自己的衬衫，反身将林果压在她的可爱的小床上。林果居然是第一次看见哈里森先生的身体，皮肤白嫩，身材虽然瘦削，隐约可见肋骨的起伏，却也不缺少漂亮的肌肉线条，尤其是腰部，纤细，但却完全不是女性的腰，两侧线条是有力的直线。还没等林果观察仔细，哈里森已经解开裤带，从正面进入了林果，他们赤裸的上身也紧紧贴合在一起。

“求你了，哈里森先生，啊……”

可能是不再疼痛的原因，和第一次比林果的动作已经不再那么生硬，她甚至稍微学会了跟随哈里森的动作扭动身体，呻吟声也不再像是带着哭腔的求救。

哈里森再次将欲望全部倾泻在林果体内。林果感到身体内的一股股暖流，她下意识搂住了哈里森先生的腰，同时也迎来了第二次痉挛。已经汗水涔涔的两人相拥了片刻。

不过一会哈里森先生就起身了。他提上裤子又披上了衬衫，背对着床上一丝不挂的小姑娘。小姑娘也跟着缓缓坐起来，她的裙子早已被丢在地上，出于害羞，拿了玩具熊抱在怀里遮体，并轻轻倚在哈里森先生肩头。

“哈里森先生，您爱我吗？”林果的声音微微发抖，但她终于忍不住发问。

哈里森暗地里苦笑了一下。

他哪里会对一个十四岁的小姑娘有什么“爱”呢？至少不会有小姑娘想的那种爱。他爱她的地方，在于她是哈里森生活里完全没有新鲜的东西，在这他可以逃避自己本来令人窒息的生活，在于她过于娇嫩的身体能给他不同的体验，在于他还可以慢慢驯服她。这能算是爱吗？

说起爱，哈里森想到了那个让他心烦的乐队里。乐队的另一名成员保罗。那是个美好得不真实的人。保罗年纪还大哈里森一岁，可是那脸蛋却像是未曾经历过任何世俗污染似的，哪怕是世界上最清澈的湖水，也比不上他的眼睛清澈。但是一旦唱起歌来，闭上眼睛，使劲地晃动脑袋，汗水把头发黏在前额，没有人比这时的他更像一个摇滚歌手。每当他在台上大喊“嘿，乔治！”然后哈里森开始他的吉他solo，他就觉得自己的吉他找到了意义。

但是乐队里另外一个话多又刻薄的家伙，约翰，却和保罗更加要好。他们总是一起写歌，然后开着只有他们才能听得懂的玩笑，之后又哄笑起来。哈里森也试图写歌，但一而再地被约翰否决——哈里森怀疑那个自大得家伙根本没有仔细听！保罗从不直接否决哈里森，但是大部分时间他都赞同约翰，然后向哈里森耸耸肩，露出抱歉的笑容。

哈里森觉得他爱保罗。

林果这时又轻轻碰了碰他的哈里森先生。哈里森回过神来，他看到林果眨巴着那美的不可方物的蓝眼睛期待的看着自己。林果脸上的潮红已经褪去大半，那张脸是那么单纯，一眼就能望到底，完全不能想象这样的小姑娘刚刚还在自己身下呻吟。哈里森感到愧疚逐渐笼罩住自己，他为了打消这种不安，赶紧闭上眼轻轻吻了吻林果的脸蛋。

“当然了，你在问什么傻问题。“

哈里森告诉自己这一切都是因为林果主动拉了自己的手，明明是小姑娘先想要，自己只不过是顺水推舟而已——这些想法迅速战胜了刚刚的愧疚。

哈里森觉得时间差不多了，站起来系好扣子。床上裸身抱着玩具熊的小女孩因为哈里森的回答还在傻笑，他又摆出一副老师的样子。

”今天就到这里，这周也请好好练习。“

林果噗嗤一声笑了。

”老师您这周没有教新的练习曲。“

哈里森猛地抱起林果，她手里的玩具熊掉在地上，娇嫩的身子又整个被哈里森拥在怀里。哈里森故技重施，用拉着林果的手向她隐秘处摸索去。

”难道要我再教一遍吗？“

林果又羞又气，费了好大力气才从哈里森先生怀里挣脱出来。


	5. Chapter 5

V.

林果第一次拉住哈里森先生的手是个初夏下着雨的闷热下午。

暧昧的气氛充满了整个夏天。与春天充斥着新生的嫩绿不同，夏天无论是树还是草地都变成了黛绿色，那颜色仿佛有种成熟的张力似的。天气闷热，微弱的风也像水壶蒸腾出来的水汽，使人心烦意乱——不过那湿热倒好像与爱侣情到深处的呼吸有几分相似。

这个夏天对于林果来说可以说是天翻地覆。与哈里森先生之间每一次更深的体验都更多的磨去一点林果身上小孩子的粗粝。这改变甚至从小姑娘的外貌上表现出来了。林果的脸色不再总是苍白的，而是透出娇艳欲滴的红润。大人们都说林果好像一下子就出落成美丽少女的样子，妈妈也感叹女孩子的发育出越发成熟美丽的曲线。虽然说十四五岁的女孩子本来就一天一个样，但林果因为不和同龄人一起上学，又是乖乖女的性格，看着要更小一点，不过这个夏天开始举手投足之间分明流露出少女特有的性感，偶尔跟着母亲出门，甚至还会引来街上小青年的口哨——林果只会害怕地抓住母亲的手臂。当然，其中缘由大概只有她自己知道。

而哈里森的乐队演出越来越多，他们常常要在晚上连续工作数小时，工作上的压力使乐队成员之间潜在的冲突渐渐爆发出来，时有争吵。由于收入有所增加，又感到力不从心的哈里森推掉了在外面的其他工作，全身心投入到乐队中。哈里森更努力地写歌，谁知非但少有被采用，甚至约翰竟然开始对自己的吉他技巧也指指点点。哈里森也并没有和保罗的距离有所拉近，反而由于几次冲突使得两人之间开始弥漫起尴尬。哈里森为乐队倾注了所有心血，所以这些事情对他的影响更大了。不过这段时间哈里森仍然作为钢琴家教，每周去林果家。

哈里森越是对现状感到厌恶，越想在小姑娘的身体里求得片刻的逃避。大部分上课时间，只林果一人在家，两人就会直接去林果的卧室。偶尔遇上父母在家，也从不打扰他授课，两人也会私底下做一些小动作。总之，每次哈里森都要用尽所有力气，在林果白纸似的身体上留下浓重的印记，他想尽办法，让小姑娘学会完全迎合自己。渐渐地，林果已经在哈里森的要求下，学会了主动为他解开衬衫和腰带，学会主动配合哈里森的体位，学会了让哈里森兴奋的呻吟，甚至开始主动解开自己的扣子，在哈里森怀里假装羞赧地蹭来蹭去，吻哈里森的脖子，咬他的耳垂。哈里森甚至还教会林果用她樱桃似的小巧嘴巴疏导他的欲望，第一次的时候小姑娘吓得别过脸去，哈里森一把拽住她的头发，恶狠狠地，一下子就到了小姑娘的喉咙深处。小姑娘一半惊慌，一半感到窒息，满脸通红，口中的东西撑得漂亮脸蛋都变了形。不过林果仍然顺从着哈里森，她适应着口中的异物，跟随哈里森先生抓住她头发的手，努力接受哈里森到她的更深处。最后哈里森全射在小姑娘喉咙里，她猛烈的咳了几下，眼神还迷离着，却没等哈里森发话就乖乖地全咽下去了。接下来哈里森提出要求的时候，小姑娘就会主动跪在他腿间满足他，动作也一次比一次熟练。哈里森不禁对驯服地满足自己的林果感到颇有成就感。眼前的小姑娘因为他而成熟，也完完全全属于他，哈里森大获全胜。

有时候哈里森和乐队闹得特别不愉快，他还是在努力写歌想引起保罗的注意，他想着如果自己也能像约翰那样，保罗就会多注意到自己。可是越是焦虑，哈里森越觉得自己遇到瓶颈，他就越痛苦，会更想要林果。这种时候的哈里森总是等不及到楼上，他会猛地将林果压在钢琴上，从后面直接进入。小姑娘因为干涩而感到疼痛，呻吟声满是痛苦，可是哈里森毫不理会，他更疯狂地在小姑娘身上发力，将小姑娘的身体向钢琴撞去，琴键发出不和谐的噪音。后来，甚至不是钢琴课的时间，哈里森也会去找小姑娘。他会像小混混一样朝林果的窗户扔小石子，哪怕家里有人，林果也会偷偷跑出去，就在后院的树丛里给哈里森发泄。林果的身体太年轻了，敏感得让哈里森也不禁惊叹。哈里森稍微一碰她，小姑娘就会有明显的反应，哈里森每次的前戏都愈发草草了事，可探到小姑娘裙底时小姑娘还是早就湿的一塌糊涂。

而小林果还以为这一切都是因为哈里森先生太爱她了，所以哈里森先生才那么想要她。小姑娘以前从未体会过男女之爱，她天真的以为男人只会对自己爱的女孩表现出那样的欲望。所以当哈里森先生的要求越来越多，林果就认为是哈里森对自己越爱越深。小姑娘第一次爱上一个男人，她想把自己的一切都给他，所以林果努力满足哈里森先生，并认为这样就能永远拥有他的爱。

林果最希望的是做过之后他的哈里森先生给她的片刻温存。一开始哈里森还会继续搂着小姑娘一会，亲亲她或者说点情话，后来这些都越来越少了——显而易见地，那些只是哈里森驯服小姑娘的手段而已。毕竟哈里森不是个老实的男孩子，这些东西手到擒来。只不过后来哈里森彻底得手，他知道无论如何小姑娘都会让他好好发泄一番，自然也不需要付出格外的努力。林果事后偶尔会想跟哈里森说说话，就主动搂上来问问哈里森：“先生你有多爱我？”这样小孩子才会问的问题，要么就是问问哈里森平时都在做什么。

每当这时哈里森就会感到剧烈的厌恶。他不愿意把有关自己生活的任何事带进这间屋子，带进林果的卧室来。这间屋子和屋里的林果是他唯一的逃避了——但仅仅是避难所而已。爱呀，平时在做什么呀这样的话只会更让他想到保罗，想到自己不知能否走下去的创作之路，想到约翰叫嚣自己要再换一个吉他手的样子。想到这些哈里森要窒息了，他从不回答林果这些问题，他的回应只是嘲笑小姑娘幼稚，然后发狠似的吻她，吻得小姑娘说不出话来。小姑娘只觉得这样的吻之后两人仿佛更远了，于是再也不问。除了知道哈里森是自己的钢琴老师以外，小姑娘对他一无所知，但是林果就是相信哈里森先生是爱自己的，或者说，像圈养的金丝雀似的小姑娘根本想象不到爱这种东西还有真实和虚假，内在和表象之分。林果觉得世界上所有的爱，都像她对哈里森先生的爱一样纯净又炽热。

夏天总会过去，转眼间已是秋天了，树上的叶子失去了娇艳的绿色，开始变黄，随着初秋的风打着转飘落到地上。哈里森先生来上课的时候会在衬衫外面套上翻毛夹克，林果的连衣裙外面也加上了毛衣开衫。日落的时间愈来愈早，哈里森晚上的工作时间也提前了。从林果家出发再回家拿吉他去酒吧有些匆忙，于是哈里森决定干脆背着琴箱去林果家。

林果又开始对哈里森先生感到好奇了。他让哈里森给他弹弹吉他，哈里森也不愿意。两个人和往常一样翻云覆雨一番，林果看着门边的琴箱，好像就像是哈里森先生不愿跟她分享的所有秘密似的吸引着他。但林果也知道即使问了哈里森先生，能得到的也只是搪塞般地吻而已。

于是林果今天决定偷偷尾随哈里森先生。

他对哈里森先生感到太好奇了。天色已经渐渐暗下来，林果从没有这么晚的时候独自出过门，不过好奇还是战胜了她的恐惧。哈里森背着琴箱，走出林果家里所在的安静的高级街区，又拐了几条小巷，来到了街边的人多又嘈杂的另外一个街区。街边都是穿着时髦，高年级中学生或者大学生样子的男男女女，女孩子们的裙子短得让林果感到难以置信，化着浓艳的妆容。他们或者站在路边抽烟边大吵大闹，偶尔还有情侣在路边亲热。林果穿着用料考究的羊毛开衫，里面是平整的荷叶领的衬衫搭箱褶及膝绀色薄呢背心裙，下面穿着有暗纹的长筒袜，以及黑色皮鞋——林果的打扮在这条街上格格不入，她需要更加小心才能不让哈里森先生发现她。

他看见哈里森进了一家酒吧。林果从没有去过这种地方，或者应该说林果都从来不知道这样的地方。她在门口站了一会，里面吵闹噪音和糟糕的空气就让小姑娘呼吸困难了。眼看哈里森就要消失在人群里，她慌忙趁乱溜进去，没想到哈里森走去了后台。林果也想跟进去，没想到被别人拦住了。

拦住林果的人告诉他这边是后台，他盘问着林果你是来找谁的吗。林果完全不知道怎么回应，只看着远处哈里森先生跟两个和他差不多大的男孩子打了招呼。林果还在不知所措，没想到哈里森先生一回头，发现了小姑娘——小姑娘的样子在这种地方过于显眼了。哈里森惊讶地走过来，然后跟那人说了什么，便把林果领进了后台。

“你…你怎么会在这？”

哈里森低估了彻底陷入爱情的女孩子的好奇心。

林果只能低头卷着自己的裙子，支支吾吾地告诉哈里森先生她是如何偷偷跟过来的。哈里森对面前的小姑娘感到头疼，他并不希望小姑娘踏进他的生活半步。远处的约翰和保罗看见了林果，吹着口哨走过来。

“哟，是你的姑娘吗？”约翰看着林果年纪不大，阴阳怪气地说着“乔治你可以呀”之类的话。

“我看看是哪里来的小公主？”倒是保罗眨巴着眼睛弯下腰捏了捏林果的脸，林果慌忙躲开了。

林果感到不适。

哈里森尴尬地向林果介绍他们是一个乐队的，不过没讲几句就是该上台的时间了。他只能告诉林果在他的准备室等着，不要乱跑。

演出时间很长很长。一开始，她跑到后台入口探头看了一会，是那种林果完全没听过的音乐。或者说台下跳舞和尖叫的姑娘们的声音把音乐盖住了。哈里森在台上边弹吉他边与刚刚要捏她脸的男孩子用同一个麦克风唱着和声，眼睛里闪着林果从未见过的光——哈里森从来没用那样有活力，那样快乐又充满爱意的眼神看过她。她对台上的哈里森感到陌生，林果开始思索哈里森整个的生活，思索哈里森和她的关系，逐渐地好像被抽离开着嘈杂的环境似的，周围的尖叫和音乐都安静下来，周围的人也都消失了，只有她和远处舞台上的哈里森，但是那个哈里森好像离她越来越远，渐渐地，林果已经快不清他了。

是小姑娘的泪水模糊了她的视线。

林果自己也不知道自己为什么哭，她觉得这种距离感令她不寒而栗。为什么哈里森先生什么都没有跟她讲过，为什么自己对哈里森先生一无所知？过了一会小姑娘又想到自己出门这么久父母一定急死了，她又不敢也不愿意现在离开。小姑娘觉得头要炸开了。她退回准备室，找了椅子坐下，不知不觉就睡着了。

不知多久之林果被开门声惊醒。哈里森和乐队的男孩子们被一群女孩子簇拥着有说有笑地回了准备室，不过看到林果，他们好像都稍微收敛了点。

“乔治，要不你今晚先回去吧。”保罗看了看角落里的小姑娘，用眼神示意哈里森。约翰也露出带着深意的坏笑。哈里森叹了口气，无奈的撇了撇嘴，走过来拉住林果的手。

“今晚跟我回家吧。”

哈里森看起来被长时间的演出累的筋疲力竭，倒是林果听到这句话开心极了，把家里的事完全抛到脑后了。

哈里森拉着林果的手走在街上。街上的人渐渐少了起来，林果又捏紧了哈里森的手，往他身边靠了靠。走了很久哈里森一句话都没有说，小姑娘先开口了。

“你怎么没有告诉我你还有个乐队，哈里森先生？”

哈里森脚步顿了顿，松开了林果的手。

为什么？

因为我跟你在一起的时候不想想起这件事。因为那是我投入所有热情却得不到回报的地方。无论是创作上，还是爱情上。我以全部的生活为代价，希望能写出自己的歌，希望能不止在这个小酒吧演出，甚至希望能签约，或许有一天还能和保罗心灵相通。现在的我住在狭小的出租屋，每天为生计发愁，在乐队也被约翰压住一头，我的歌从来未能得到重视，保罗也从不会多看我一眼。

林果你知道为什么我想要你吗？因为你离我的生活太远了，你会让我把这些事情都忘掉，哪怕只有片刻也好。

现在你知道了，你闯进我的生活了。你不能再让我逃避掉那些事了。

你记得那个要捏你脸蛋的男孩子吗，他就是保罗，是不是像天使一样的人？我好爱他。在音乐上我们也是灵魂相通的，只不过他还没有发现而已，我会让他发现的。

那么今天我不如从酒吧带回一个姑娘，就像平时一样。

哈里森突然停下。

我送你回家吧林果，你是偷跑出来的吧，你的家人一定急死了。

你的钢琴课上到这里已经可以了，我也不太会弹钢琴，如果还想学请换更好的老师吧，我会打电话告诉你妈妈的。

林果在在原地一句话也说不出来。哈里森从来没有一口气说过这么多话，林果还没反应过来，但是眼泪已经大滴大滴从蓝宝石一样的眼睛里滚落。

“让这么漂亮的眼睛流泪，真是我的罪过啊。”

哈里森苦笑了一下，想伸手摸摸林果的脸，小姑娘哭的更厉害了。

哈里森想躲进林果的身体里，殊不知他每次躲进来一点点，就将原来的小姑娘挤出去一点点。现在没有了哈里森先生，小姑娘只剩一个空壳了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天哪我竟然写了这么长（？本来只想写chapter1的结果后来想想为什么不往后写呢就写一点想一点这样，反正主要是在高黄色啊！  
> 所以情节很差而且我还不太会讲话。写到最后感觉收不了尾。  
> 甚至还想过写病娇小姑娘，小姑娘黑化用吉他砸死渣男这样！但是想了想前面一点铺垫都没有写出来一定要被骂（但是病娇我以后一定要写(/□＼*)  
> 接下来大概想试试写那个疗养院的40代乔治x15岁果果的脑洞，但是我决定在这之前重新看几遍纪录片不要再（如此过分的）ooc了。  
> 看文多年但是可以说是第一次正经写，写的不好但是如果您能看完我真是太感激了。
> 
> ●|￣|＿ ⬅️给您鞠躬！


End file.
